Girls' Night 2: Girls' Night Out
by Sar-kaz-m
Summary: The fun continues as The Girls head out to a nightclub on a friendly planet.
1. Default Chapter

Girls' Night 2: Girls' Night Out

By Chibi-Kaz

Ships: R/S, very vague T/T, M/C

Features O.C.s, random made-up alien beefcake…..

Spoilers: Seasons 1 & 2. AU thanks to season 3.

GAME

"All I'm saying is, it seems pretty clear that the humanoid form is the most successful in nearly all environments!"

"Say Hominid rather than Humanoid and I'll consider agreeing. I just don't think Klingons are very human!"

Amani sighed. "Fine! Hominid! But evolution on almost every planet we've run into has shown it: walking upright is inevitable, and walking upright increases intelligence, therefore sentient HOMINID life forms are inevitable." She turned back to the mirror to continue affixing beads to the ends of her cornrow braids.

"Actually," Liz commented from the mirror in the bathroom, "Klingons are very human. 99.823 percent genetic match. That's closer than chimps!"

Jess groaned from her spot on the bed. "Yeah, but do YOU wanna make love to a chimp?" 

Hoshi giggled from where she stood before the closet, picking out clothing. "Better not ask Liz!"

"HOSHI!" Liz wailed, offended, while the others laughed.

Over the last 3 months, the four human women, plus T'Pol, had become collectively known as "The Girls". Tonight they prepared for a very special occasion – a two-day furlough on X'nthyn, a Minsharra class planet inhabited by a technologically advanced race of people who welcomed the Enterprise and its crew enthusiastically. After a week of meetings and formal cultural exchanges, during which the Captain for once allowed Lt. Reed free rein on investigations, all parties declared themselves the best of friends, and a leave schedule had been generated for the Enterprise. Though not as universally cosmopolitan as Risa, X'nthyn still boasted a thriving space-port, several urban regions, a widely diverse ecology, and a generous, fun-loving people. Word was that the X'nthyn Prime Minister's son had done the most to press for the Enterprise's interests after a rousing day of surfing with Travis Mayweather. 

Thanks to the machinations of SubCommander T'Pol, all five women had leave at the same time. T'Pol had initially been reluctant to join them, but the human women convinced her to join them. The chance to all be together on leave presented an opportunity for study, Liz told T'Pol, too good to pass up. 

As for the arrangement of the schedule, T'Pol merely asserted that they would all best relieve their stress if given the opportunity to enjoy the planet together. Upon hearing this, the Captain simply nodded wisely and privately wondered if all Starfleet captains would feel henpecked at some point during their careers.

The four human women were gathered in Hoshi's room, deciding on what to wear for the first night planet side. They'd already picked out a good nightclub to enjoy. 

"You know, that missing point-one-seven-seven percent is pretty significant. You all have never been on a Klingon ship. I have." Hoshi shuddered theatrically. "Oh, the smell….!"

Amani sighed. "Yes, but I do love a good, manly, musk!" Jess sniggered behind her.

Liz poked her head out of the lavatory. "According to Phlox, the X'nthyns are a 99.873 match to humans."

"So what you're saying is, protection is key, right?" 

"JESSICA!" 

"Hoshi," Amani said in a maternal voice through the laughter, "I certainly hope you packed properly this time!"

Now they all laughed at the Communications Officer. Hoshi wished they'd get over the whole Risa thing. It wasn't like she'd planned on 'getting a little' on leave. Not like Tucker and Reed, who'd made no bones about their goals. Though this time, both men were much more subdued about their first leaves in a year.

As if by telepathy, Jessica changed the subject. "So, Commander Tucker wasn't nearly as much of a randy idiot as he was at Risa."

"That's because I overheard Reed telling him in the mess that if he got dragged along on another, now let me get this right, ahem 'asinine quest for meaningless buggery', he'd shoot Tucker out the torpedo bays into the nearest supernova!" 

Hoshi smiled. "This time they're taking Travis with them. I just hope Travis doesn't end up hurt again."

"Well, there are no Denobulans to find this time," observed Liz. "He should be fine."

A buzz at the door indicated the last member of The Girls had arrived. Hoshi quickly palmed the door open to reveal SubCommander T'Pol. 

"Ladies.' She greeted them gravely and stepped in. Over her shoulder she bore a duffel bag. "I see that preparations are underway."

"Yep!" Jessica shifted over on the bed to allow T'Pol to sit. "Are you staying in the same hotel with us after all?"

T'Pol nodded. "The captain was rather insistent that I remain on the surface for all of my leave. I do not think he understood that Vulcans have no need for… vacations."

"Oh, T'Pol! We know you're just coming long for the learning experience." Amani smiled at her in the mirror. "Are you sure you won't borrow something to wear?" Amani had the best clothes collection of them all by far, and she was closest in height and build to the Vulcan. Currently, she wore a cream colored linen skirt slit to the thighs with a matching off-the-shoulder blouse. The beads in her braids were gold, cream, and turquoise and matched the pseudo-egyptian beaded collar around her neck. Hoshi had pronounced her a post-modern Nefertiri.

"No, thank you Ensign, but I will only be observing, not participating."

"Hard to not participate in a nightclub," Liz commented as she finally abandoned the lav. She had on a faux-leather miniskirt, knee-high boots, and a lavender baby-doll shirt. Jessica had twigged her about the 'dirty-cute' ensemble and had sung an old 21st century pop song at her, something about 'hit me baby'. However, Jessica couldn't cast too many stones, since her skin-tight leather pants and tank top declaring "Indian Motorcycles – 250 Year of Excellence" were just as risqué in their own way. Hoshi actually seemed the most demure of the four, having finally settled on her favorite red dress.

T'Pol glanced over at Hoshi, and clearly made an effort at humor by stating, "I see you're attempting the same strategy. Has Ensign Ngorodi painted your nails?"

The women cracked up. Hoshi blushed and said, "Hey, it worked on Risa, just not on Malcolm!"

Amani gasped suddenly. 

"What?" "What's the problem?" "Amani?"

"She's got that look!" Amani pointed at T'Pol.

"What look?" Liz asked.

"The look that says if she were human, she'd be grinning like a cat in the cream." 

T'Pol merely raised a brow. "An interesting image, considering that felines are unable to 'grin', as you put it, and cream tends to have a negative effect on most feline digestive systems."

Amani shook her head. "I think you're as susceptible to feeling smug as the rest of us. So spill it."

Tilting up her chin just a fraction, T'Pol replied, "I merely informed Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed of our plans for the evening, including the name of the hotel and the name of the 'nightclub' establishment. As a precaution, of course."

"Precaution?" queried Liz.

"Should the Commander or the Lieutenant need to contact myself or any of us."

"Oh, very wise!" 

"Yes, yes indeed."

The human women tried to maintain equal seriousness to the Vulcan, but all failed miserably. Giggling, they assured T'Pol that while her logic was perfectly sound, her actions had been tantamount to inviting the men to join them. T'Pol admitted she knew perfectly well the information would be taken as such.

"Commander Tucker is at least predictable in his illogical behavior." She observed, much to the Girls' amusement.

Shortly thereafter, the five females descended on Shuttle Two, piloted by Travis Mayweather.

"Boy! Did I draw the lucky straw. Ladies," Travis gallantly offered his hand to assist each woman into the shuttle. Of course, T'Pol ignored it, but the others each took a moment to flirt with the handsome pilot. "I understand," Travis went on, as he settled into the operations seat, "that you ladies have quite the evening planned."

"You've spoken with Trip and Malcolm, haven't you?" Hoshi asked.

"Yep! Trip was pretty up in arms about it at lunch, but Malc calmed him down."

Jessica looked offended. "What was the Commander's problem?"

Travis grinned. "Seems he thought visiting a nightclub was pretty risky, but Malcolm had already cleared the place. It was part of the cultural recommendations database."

"Was it?" Amani drawled.

"Sure was." Travis expertly maneuvered the launch of the small craft and began their descent to the surface of X'nthyn. "Of course, I had already asked Gyrin about good night spots. Seems he was on the committee that compiled the cultural database for us." He graciously accepted the Girls' congratulations on his cleverness. Travis Mayweather had certainly found his soul-twin in Gyrin Fyflot, the Prime Minister's son.


	2. Set

Girls' Night 2:  Girls' Night Out

By Chibi-Kaz

Ships: R/S, very vague T/T, M/C

Features O.C.s, random made-up alien beefcake…..

Spoilers: Seasons 1 & 2.  AU thanks to season 3.

SET

The whole place pulsated with light and sound.  The alien music relied heavily on bass and rhythm.  Occasional glissandos of treble spun through the music, but as the X'nthyn heard a much lower auditory range than humans, the higher ranges of sound were largely ignored.   One fellow had been delighted to realize that the human women could not even hear the melody of one piece, and promised to request the song again to they could try.   This led Liz into a lively discussion with him about auditory canals and bone conduction that left everyone else at the table in the dust.  It had turned out that the male was a biologist himself.

By and large, the X'nthyns made wonderful company.  Tall and lithe, not one stood under two and a half meters.  The short fine fur over their whole bodies ranged from light teal to navy blue.  They all had thick full manes of hair that gradually turned white with age.   Large ears with finely veined pinna and gracefully pointed helixes were frequently bejeweled.  In fact, since female X'nthyns had internal mammary glands, the only way to tell a male from a female was by the luxurious sideburns the males grew.   In addition, they were so universally polite in a relaxed way, and eager for their new human friends to have a good time, both males and females made frequent offers to "share pleasure" with the Human women, and even more so with T'Pol.  Fortunately, a firm 'no thank you' was accepted with equanimity.  Since as a species, they tended to get paler with age, and as a culture they saw increased age as increased desirability, Liz and Jessica ran a tie for close second to T'Pol for attention-getting.  Amani speculated that it was the ears that made T'Pol more attractive to the X'nthyns, not that she or Hoshi wanted for attention.

A friendly hostess kept a steady supply of weak drinks flowing to their table, and all four humans frequently accepted invitations to dance.  Amani had the best grasp of the undulating style the X'nthyns enjoyed, though Jessica called it 'extreme bump-and-grind'.  She herself had gotten the attention of the entire club at one point by dancing a jig to a particularly fast piece.  The X'nthyns had been delighted, though hopelessly unable to duplicate the complicated footwork.  

They had been in the club almost four hours, and by their hosts' standards, the night was still young.  

Hoshi was dancing with Eelani, a lovely female with royal blue fur and glitter combed through her mane, when she spotted a flash of pale skin near her table.  Focusing, she saw Trip Tucker, Malcolm Reed, and Travis Mayweather in the company of a number of native hosts, greeting T'Pol.   As the song ended, Hoshi thanked her dance partner, and they both went back to the table, now expanded times two.  A quick glance showed Hoshi some very interesting things.

First, Trip was not at all pleased to find that T'Pol was quite comfortable, having engaged a very well respected male in philosophical debate over the logic of 'free love'.  The subject had been started by Amani as an observation of X'nthyn society, but the Vulcan and the X'nthyn had gone to town on the various merits and detriments of the philosophy.  Kural was a well-known figure in the local cultural and educational circles, and he held his own against the Vulcan admirably.  In fact, several people in the crowd were jealous – Kural was nearly 90, his mane of nearly white hair perfectly styled, his garb the height of fashion.  He was the catch of the evening, and T'Pol had him completely engaged in debate.

Travis busily engaged every female around him in conversation, but Hoshi noted that his eyes roved constantly.  They seemed to lock in on Liz Cutler every so often, wander away, then come back.   Hoshi speculated that there would be very interesting developments there soon, and made a mental note to start a betting pool with Amani and Jessica.  

Upon laying her own eyes on the third member of the new party, Hoshi almost had to do a double take.  True, all three human men were in casual clothing – Trip in his standard jeans and Hawaiian shirt, Travis in a pair of black pants and a very fitting white tee-shirt of some faintly shiny material, but Malcolm…..

He wore superbly fitted pants that HAD to be imitation leather with a loose iridescent blue shirt.  The top two buttons were undone, though the cuffs were buttoned and the tails tucked into those absolutely evil black pants.  Hoshi shook her head for a moment.  He looked like some sort of post-modern poet.  Like whats-his-name, the 20th century singer…. Well, she'd ask Jessica the name later.  Jay Morrison?  Something like that.  At any rate, with his hair delightfully rumpled and those blue eyes catching the light, Malcolm Reed looked good enough to eat.

And Hoshi was starting to get very, very hungry.

"Oh my!"  Eelani hissed in her ear.  "Those are the males of your species?"

"Yes.  Our Engineer, our Armory Chief, and our best Pilot."  Hoshi indicated each.

"Mmm," Eelani hummed appreciatively.  "The tallest is quite handsome.  Is he preferred?"

"Um, well, most girls do think Trip is handsome…"  Hoshi said noncommittally.

Eelani nudged her.  "So, which do you prefer?"

Hoshi grinned.  "I've been trying to catch the Armory Chief's eye."

Eelani planted a kiss on her cheek.  "Happy Hunting, sister."  She moved off to flirt with Trip and a local male.

Hoshi greeted her fellow officers and collected her drink from T'Pol's care.  She sat next to Malcolm.  "So, Lieutenant!  Enjoying your leave?"  

Malcolm smiled slightly.  Hoshi tried to remember if she'd ever seen his teeth.  "It is nice to visit a species that are trustworthy.  Though perhaps a bit on the decadent side."   

Hoshi blinked innocently.  "Why Malcolm!  Did I just hear you say that you TRUST the X'ynthns?"

He shrugged.  "All species have their distasteful elements, criminals et al, but as far as I was able to determine, we are in little danger here."  He took a sip of his drink and paused.  "Except perhaps in danger of intoxication."

"Here try mine."  Hoshi passed over her weaker concoction.    He sipped, then looked at her quickly.  She smiled smugly.  She'd found a drink that reminded her strongly of pineapple juice.  "Like it?"

"Excellent choice, Ensign."   His eyes remained on hers, and Hoshi suddenly wondered who messed with the environmental controls in the club.  It was getting awfully warm in here.  "By the way:  Excellent color choice for the evening."   

Hoshi's eyes widened fractionally at the compliment.  She wore the red slipdress again, this time with perfectly painted nails.  Amani's endorsement of Candy Apple Red seemed to be correct.  The linguist was at a slight loss of words.  "Why, thank you, Malcolm."  Was he flirting?!?

The tension of the moment was broken by Travis, who bounced over to drag Hoshi onto the dance floor.  After another half hour of dancing with Travis, Trip, Gyrin (who was very charming) and Amani, Hoshi returned to find Malcolm still seated at the table, guarding her drink and sipping one of the same himself.   Hoshi smiled her thanks as she fell into her chair.

"Whew!  Too bad we don't have a nightclub on Enterprise.  I must be out of shape."

"You seem to be holding up well enough," Malcolm responded.  "Besides, where would we put one?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Maybe someday they'll make ships big enough to have clubs .. and racquetball courts and real gyms and everything!"  Malcolm snorted in cynical disagreement.  "Well, lord knows I'm getting sick of just jogging!"  Hoshi pouted.   

"There are other forms of exercise."

Hoshi wagged her eyebrows at him.  Lately, she'd been doing this 'overt flirtation' routine with Malcolm.  He always responded humorously, but Hoshi considered it all part of her plan.  Softening him up for when the REAL flirtation began.  Although, every once in a while, she got the feeling it had already started.  "Are you suggesting any particular FORM of exercise, Lieutenant?"  

Smirking, he replied, "There's a kickbag in the armory.  You could take up kickboxing.  I'd be happy to teach you."

Hoshi rolled her eyes.  "I'd rather dance!  Do you dance, Malcolm?"

"No."

She regarded him carefully.  "Why do I think that's not the whole story?"

He waved a hand at the happily gyrating crowd on the dancefloor.  "Not this.  It's…. undignified."  

"Oh, pish-posh on dignified!"  Hoshi exclaimed, earning a smirk for her British-ism.  "It's fun!  And sexy."  She gave him a devilish grin.

Malcolm shrugged.   "You can be sexy without being undignified."

"Oh really?"  Hoshi made her innocuous comment a challenge.   She leaned forward.   Just then, Travis, Liz, and Eelani and Gyrin joined the table, followed by a faintly bickering Trip and T'Pol.

"Hey, hey, what's this?"  Travis cried.

"Malcolm says that you can dance sexy and still be dignified about it."  Hoshi brought the newcomers up to date.  Malcolm just looked away.   Hoshi mourned the loss of their little tete-a-tete.

"Do not your people dance the same way?"  Eelani asked.    "You all seem rather adept, for aliens."

"No offence!"  interjected Gyrin quickly.

"Oh, we dance like this too," Liz assured them, "but there are a lot of other forms of dancing on Earth as well.  Like Jessica's jig earlier."

Hoshi quickly filled Malcolm in on Jessica's earlier performance.   "There are similar dances, like the salsa or the samba.  Then there are bouncy dances like the swing or the jive.    And there's the tango, and the foxtrot, and the waltz, and all sorts of things.  They all depend on the steps and the music."

"And the style of the dancers," Malcolm quietly added.   Trip seemed to be trying to catch Malcolm's eye, but he wasn't having any of the Engineer's smart comments this evening.

"Oh, the latin dances are the best!"  Travis enthused.  "That's when you get to get real close and friendly."  He draped an arm around Liz and leered at her good-naturedly.

"'Course, it takes someone who knows what they're doin' on the dance floor to make any of 'em look good, right, Malcolm?"  Trip's tone was deliberately trying to provoke Malcolm.

"Malcolm?"  Hoshi asked quietly.  

He sighed.  "Before Trip blabs to all and sundry – Yes, I took dance classes in my youth."  He seemed grumpy about having to make the admission.  "My sister Madeline wanted to take ballroom dancing in school.  She talked me into being her partner, at least when our father was at sea."   Hoshi knew enough about Malcolm's family to know that had his father ever found out, there would have been trouble.  From what she could see, the only affection in the family existed between Malcolm and his younger sister.  No wonder Maddy got him to do whatever she wanted.

"You actually have to LEARN dancing?"  Gyrin asked, amazed.

"Not all humans are born with natural rhythm.   Some never learn the grace necessary to move well."  T'Pol spoke up for the first time.  "In addition, humans tend to expend physical energy on pointless games of competition more frequently than in dancing."  At Trip's glare, she uncomfortably added, "From what I've observed."

"Wow, Malc, I bet you dance really well!  How long did you take lessons?"  Travis asked.

"I should like to see a demonstration of another human dance form," Eelani said.  "Would you show us?"

"Yes please!"  Gyrin said.

Malcolm seemed prepared to ignore all the requests, but Hoshi laid her hand on his arm.  "Malcolm?  I'll dance with you, if you want?  I know most of the ones we've been talking about."  He stared at her for a long moment.  She wished she could read his expressions as easily as she read Travis or Trip, or even Captain Archer.   She leaned forward again, leaning into him.  "Please?"

He rose suddenly, and the people around the table stepped back immediately, the Enterprise crewmembers expecting mayhem to commence.  Trip especially looked like he expected to be punched, but Malcolm simply turned and made his way to the booth where the young X'nthyn running the music held court.  They all watched as Malcolm seemed to have a serious conversation with the sound-engineer, tapping some sort of rhythm on his hand.  The X'nthyn nodded, made a selection, and gave Malcolm a listening device.  He concentrated for a moment, and then nodded, shaking the X'ynthn's hand.

Malcolm returned to the table, his expression still grave, and extended a hand to Hoshi.  Wordlessly, she rose and walked with him towards the dance floor.   Her heart began to pound in anticipation.

Malcolm pulled her into a formal 'closed' dance position, his left hand firmly holding hers, his right warm against her waist.   Their eyes met, and he smirked a bit and said, "I hope you're familiar with the Argentine Tango."   

She only had time to gasp at the selection as the X'ynthn sound engineer announced, "Here's a special request for our visiting guests from Earth, who will honor us with a demonstration of one of their dances!"  and the music began to throb.


	3. Match

Girls' Night 2:  Girls' Night Out

By Chibi-Kaz

Ships: R/S, very vague T/T, M/C

Features O.C.s, random made-up alien beefcake…..

Spoilers: Seasons 1 & 2.  AU thanks to season 3.

MATCH

Five minutes later, Hoshi was breathing hard, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and so turned on she could scream.   When they danced, Malcolm had this way of looking into her eyes that made her want to drag him off and find a bed right away.  In fact, forget the bed!  She'd take even a semi secluded corner right now.

Around them, the X'ynthns were in paroxysms of delight, clicking their claws together madly in their unique form of applause.   

Malcolm led her back to their table, his expression once again calm and slightly grave.  During the dance, however, he'd seemed to smirk a bit as he moved her body around the floor.   It started to irritate Hoshi how he could be so, so -- she didn't have a word for it.  Sexy.  Loose.  Relaxed.  HOT! Not one seemed adequate – _different on the dance floor, and then go right back to his usual rigidly polite and calm self immediately after._

She sat down and promptly slammed back the rest of her drink.

"You ok?" Liz whispered.

"She looks a little shell shocked."  Jessica, who'd rejoined the group with Amani, observed.

Malcolm stood nearby, patiently listening to Trip's ribbing about his 'dancin' shoes.'"   Hoshi just stared at Malcolm.  Every day, he did something to screw with her mental paradigm.  It was both fascinating and frustrating, and all it did was make her want him more.   

"Uh oh," Amani muttered.  "I don't think that was the wisest move.  She looks like a pissed-off lioness."

Eelani reached across the table to tap Hoshi's hand.  "Huntress?  Or Hunted?"

The other three human women blinked in confusion while Hoshi grimaced.  "I'm about to find out."  She rose, snatching up her shoulder wrap from the chair, and announced loudly, "That's enough for me.  I'm for bed."

Everyone around immediately protested, urging her to stay.  All except one.  Malcolm's eyes met hers, his expression one of concern, but he stayed silent.

"No, no, I'm beat, and I want to be awake enough to sightsee tomorrow.  Goodnight, everyone."  She strode towards the exit.  Just as she reached the cool air of the street outside, she felt a light touch on her elbow.  She stopped and turned her head to find Malcolm standing beside her.  

"Ensign?  May I escort you back to your hotel?"  His expression still seemed concerned.

"Sure Malcolm."   They walked along in silence for a few minutes, until, unable to bear it, Hoshi asked, "So, are you guys staying in the same hotel or elsewhere?"

"The same.  It seemed the best course, in case of emergencies."

"How pragmatic of you," Hoshi commented dryly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Malcolm stopped suddenly.  "Ensign-" he paused, hesitant.

She whirled on him.  "Hoshi!  My name is Hoshi!"  Her frustration was starting to drive her nuts.

Flushing, he nodded.  "Of course.  I just, I wanted. .. That is, I hope you are not upset with me in any way over the dance."

She bit her lip a moment.  She could blow off the evening, or push the issue.  Deciding that her hormones couldn't take much more, she chose to push the issue.   "Just tell me one thing:  Was it the dance, or was it me?"

"Pardon?"

Stepping forward, Hoshi got just inside Malcolm's 'personal space'.  Surprisingly, he held his ground.  "I said, was it the dance or was it me?  No-one dances like that unless they're deliberately performing, or they're dancing with a lover.  So, you tell me which it was."   He stood only a few inches taller than her.  She only had to tilt her head up the tiniest bit to meet his eyes.

An incredible range of emotions crossed his face so rapidly, she couldn't pick a single one to define.  In a slightly strangled voice, he began, "I certainly hope you're not insinuating that I _intended to toy with your emotions in any way, Ensign.  It was a simply a –"_

"Don't give me that horseshit!"  Hoshi exclaimed.  "God, just once, could you say what you really think?"

His eyes narrowed at the challenge, and her profanity.  "Now who's doing the insinuating here, Ensign?"

Hoshi reached up and grabbed his collar.  Malcolm froze as she put herself squarely inside his comfort zone.  They were practically nose to nose, staring at each other fiercely, her hand clenched on his shirt.  "I want to know what's going on between us!"  she demanded in a low intense tone.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" he growled.

"Yes!"

He paused.  His eyes, so close, bore into her own.  "That you are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Hoshi sighed.  "Well, then kiss me, you idiot!"   

Always obedient to an order, Malcolm's lips crashed down on her mouth.  His arms wrapped tightly around her body as she pushed herself against him.  Lips progressed quickly to tongues, to sucking and nibbling, and there were still people on the street around them, X'ynthns who smiled indulgently, and catcalled in a friendly manner.

"Showoffs!"  someone nearby called, garnering laughter as Hoshi and Malcolm pried themselves apart.   They both tried to catch their breath, clinging to each other.

"The hotel."  Hoshi gasped.

"Your room.  First floor or second?"

"First."  She gasped again as he nibbled on her ear.

"Good.  Closer."  He began to pull her along.  They were practically running as they reached the hotel.  She was pulling his shirt out of his pants with one hand as she fumbled with the key to her room with the other.  He pulled her up and nearly carried her into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.   She raked her nails down his chest and he grinned, really and truly all-teeth-visible grinned at her.   "Hoshi," he whispered, his accent giving her shivers, "you look absolutely stunning in red, luv."   He brought her hand to his lips and licked her fingertips.

That was the last coherent thing either said for the next few hours.

Hoshi woke the next morning to two sounds, one the gentle hissing of a shower, the other a quiet, insistent knocking on the door.   She stretched, feeling pleasantly sore and aching.  "Well used" was the term Jessica liked to use to describe morning-after aches.    She wrapped the velvety sheet around her and rose as whoever stood on the other side of her door knocked again.   Sunshine streamed through the windows, illuminating the clothing strewn all over the room, giving a particular blue shirt a rather glorious sheen.  She grinned foolishly, picked her way through the mess, and cracked open the door.

"Hosh!"  Gasped Liz.  "We weren't sure you'd be up yet!"   Jessica and Amani peered over her shoulder, giving Hoshi identical leers.    

"What time is it?"  Hoshi asked.  

"Almost noon, local time," Jessica whispered.   She craned her neck to see into the room.  "Oi!  Is that himself in the shower?!?"

"SSSHHH!"  Hoshi hissed.  "Don't you guys start on me!"

"Wait till we tell T'Pol!"  Amani giggled.

"I will personally kill every one of you if this gets out on the grapevine, you hear me?"

Jessica's jaw dropped.  "What, you think we want Mr. Dark and Dangerous glaring at us all day?"

"Just be cool, OK?"  Hoshi flinched as she heard the shower cease.   "Now get outta here.  I'll catch up later.  Oh," she paused, "Before you ask – bloody fantastic."  And she shut the door on their gleeful giggles.

She scrambled back through the room, so that when Malcolm emerged from the bathroom, pants on and towel around his neck, she stood composed and calm next to the bed.

Malcolm stopped when he saw her.  "Ah.  You're up.  Good morning."  

"Good morning."

They looked at each other for a moment.  Finally, Hoshi sighed.  "Well, come here!"   He stepped closer as she let the sheet fall and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.   He relaxed in her arms, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss.

Finally they broke apart.  Hoshi leaned her head against his bare shoulder and inhaled his scent blissfully.   "How much time have we wasted?"  she wondered out loud.

He chuckled.  "I don't know about you, but for me – eleven months and twenty seven days."  

"What?"  She jerked back to stare at him, amazed.  Her mind worked frantically, trying to remember any significant event nearly a year ago.   "What was that?"

"The Klingon wreck."

Her jaw dropped open as he smirked at her.   "Damn," she breathed, "and all this time I was wondering what it would take to get you to notice me!"

He laughed.  "So that's what all the manicures were about."   When she stuck her tongue out at him, he kissed her again.   "Now what?"  he asked minutes later.

"I should shower.  Then breakfast.  Or lunch.  Food, at any rate."   She extricated herself from his embrace and looked for her robe.   "You want to sight-see with me?"

When he didn't answer, she stopped and looked at him.  His expression was grave again.   

"There are regulations about officers fraternization…"

"Oh Malcolm!"  She giggled.  "Why do you think T'Pol told you and Trip about our plans?"

He grimaced.  "So, it was a set up.  How many people were in on this?"

"Just the Girls."

He rolled his eyes.  "God help us if the five of you ever decide to take over the ship."  He picked up his shirt, pulled it on, and strode over to give her a fast hard kiss.  "Let me run up to my room to change and I'll meet you back here."

"Good."  She smiled as he left the room.   Let the fun begin.


End file.
